Kathleen Cullen
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: *I have not finished Twilight so no spoilers.* Edward and his daughter are suffering the loss of their beloved Bella. But as his daughter's pain reveals that she is more then just vampire some explanations are due.
1. The Funeral

**_Hey everyone this is my first Twilight Fanfiction...I have only just started reading them but because it is such a good novel that everyone loves I could not resist putting my personal touch in it. Rest assure that there are absolutely no spoilers because I have not myself even finished the first one, but as I said before I could not resist! Anyway please Read and Review!!_**  


* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Kathleen's POV**_

It was just me and dad now…mom had finally left us and was up in heaven with all the other angels. If there was such a place? Now that mom was dead I questioned everything. I looked over and saw that dad was talking to other family members of ours. He hadn't shed a tear the whole funeral and I don't know if it was because of his pride or because he was in too much pain to really feel much of anything. I inhaled with a very shaky breath. In a way I was completely furious with him. Why couldn't he just change her? That way I would still have my mother and he would have his wife.

"Ms. Cullen, I am so sorry for your loss."

The preacher that ran the sermon was in front of me. My lips thinned, I didn't want to talk about my loss. However I forced a grateful expression on my face and responded.

"Thank you…I just hope my dad is well."

He nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, Edward does seem rather devastated."

I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"Yes, well if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

He nodded.

"Of course child," he kissed the top of my head but quickly pulled away, "my Lord you are freezing." He said concerned.

"Good day Pastor." I said quickly scurrying away.

If he had noticed anything other out of order in my appearance father would no doubt chastise me. I walked to his side and stood next to him, assuming the position of his ward as a good daughter should….what utter and complete rubbish.

Sure we _were _at one time really close, but this changed everything. I did not really want to look at him anymore; I was so mad and depressed.

"Kathleen, did you pay your respects."

I looked at him hate eminent in my stare; that was on the lines asking me if I remembered to breath. I was best friends with my mother, as if I could disrespect her grave in such a manner.

He got the message instantly and quickly cleared his throat which was a sign for me to leave; I however continued to look in his direction without saying a word.

Finally he gave in and coughed again.

"Would you excuse me?" he said politely but then grabbing me rather roughly by the wrist.

"What is it Kathleen."

"I want to go home! I'm sick of dealing with all these people who act like they care when they really don't give a fuck-"

"Enough!" my dad said sternly. "Please, I am not in the mood to deal with you. If you don't want to stand out here with your family go and find Emmett and see if he'll take you home."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, because you're too lazy to take me yourself," it was a big mistake saying that.

"You are digging yourself an early grave Kathleen, just go, but you can believe me we will be talking about this later."

I shuddered under his face and when he saw that I looked slightly scared his expression softened.

"Look hun…I'm not enjoying myself…why don't you stay with me so that way we can suffer together?"

I stepped back from him and shook my head. I didn't want to be near him right now, I really just wanted to be alone.

"I-I'll see you at home."

He looked at me pained; hurt more then what he originally was. I felt my eyes become hot and quickly turned to find Emmett.

Emmett was not that hard to miss, he was talking to Alice and then when he turned to see me he quickly hugged me and held me close. I could feel the tears brim in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away in his shirt. When he pulled away he placed a hand delicately on my cheek, absentmindedly I shivered.

"Oh Kat, I am so sorry." He said gently.

I could feel my words become stuck in my throat, I wanted to say it was okay and that I would be alright but something in my mind was telling me that I couldn't. I swallowed the grief in my throat that was begging to be released.

"I…I…thanks." I said lamely and then looking away.

I noticed that Rosalie was not with him, only Alice and Jasper.

"Where's Aunt Rose?" I asked trying to concentrate on something other then the cold in my heart.

He pointed and I found that dad was hugging her, she was hysterically in tears. I found this strange seeing as mom and she never really got along that well. It must be the guilt of not being able to fix things properly.

"Did you want to talk Kat?" he asked gently.

I shook my head, why was everyone asking that?

"No, I was wondering if you could take me home?"

Emmett folded his arms over his chest and stared my down.

"I don't think Edward would like that too much."

"It was his idea." I muttered coldly.

Emmett stared at me in disbelief but then shrugged.

"I think you should go and stay with your father, he's probably really hurting."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, he was hurting and I wasn't.

"Please Uncle…I can't stand anymore of these people."

I made my eyes very big knowing that Emmett would not be able to resist, he never could. Mom had always said that I had dad's gift when it came to talking people down. He sighed and took out his car keys.

"Fine." He said coldly.

I nodded feeling very accomplished at the moment. I hope it would stay; I was sick of feeling sad and depressed. We went over to my dad's Volvo. I wasn't even concerned why he was not taking his own or how he had gotten a hold of my dad's keys all I knew was that I was getting away from all the crying and mourning.

Emmett wasn't driving nearly as fast as he usually did. It might have been because he was too sad to feel up to it. Sighing I turned and looked out the window. Mom was the only sane driver in the family, I bit my lip, now I had to deal with dad and his crazy car chases. It took us no time at all to get to the house, and all though Emmett insisted on staying with me I turned him down. I said that my dad would need him now.

Luckily it was enough to get him to leave. I opened the door to the Cullen house hold and stepped inside. It was warm from me forgetting to turn the thermostat down, I'd have to remedy that otherwise dad would complain that he was over heated.

I sighed walking over to the touch pad but stopped when something caught my eye. It was shining and laying on top of the television. I picked it up holding it as if it would shatter in my hand.

I swallowed hard…it was my mother's ear ring. She had lost it a week ago. I squeezed my hand close over the little frail piece of jewelry.

Why? What had my mother done to God to make him take her from me?! I placed the earring back where I found it and walked out of the living room. I went into my room and flopped on my bed. I closed my eyes as tight as the skin would allow until I found myself sitting up in frustration. I opened up my closet and looked at all the clothes. More then half of these were what mom helped me pick out. Some of the jackets in here were hers that she had given to me after about an hour of begging and plea bargaining. I closed the closet door and walked over to my dresser. Mom's hair brush was sitting next to my perfume. She would always let me brush her hair when I was feeling upset. I had been brushing it more the past week because I had known her fate.

I placed the hairbrush down and decided that I would take a shower, my body felt strangely cold. I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and my robe off the back of my bedroom door.

The warm water felt magnificent on my skin and I closed my eyes allowing it to flow down my cheeks and all over my face. I opened a bottle of shampoo and began lathering it in my hair. I stopped and closed my eyes once more. This was my mom's favorite scent vanilla and sugar. Quickly I rinsed it out of my hair.

God…why couldn't she just stay out of my head! I turned the water all the way up hoping that the hot water would melt her away or the pain would distract me. It scolded and I gritted my teeth. It was a good pain, it distracted me. I sat down on the marble tub and allowed it to cover my whole body at once.

The steam filled the bathroom and I felt suddenly very weak and tired. I closed my eyes and leaned on the side of the tub. It was rather cold and it shocked me for about a moment before I leaned my head on the side. I would get up…soon…

_**Edwards POV**_

I knew this was hard on me but it must have been twice as painful for Kat. She didn't look herself anymore and I did not mean that as an insult to her flawless beauty. Kathleen was just as radiant as her mother. She had Bella's hair only it was slightly redder and a tad darker. My eyes, topaz, and her mother's stubborn ambitious attitude. Which I find isn't always a good thing. Another mourner approached me and I quickly dodged him by rushing away to my family.

"Ah, Edward."

Carlisle came up to me and gave me an awkward hug, it was more awkward for me because of how stiff my body had gotten.

"Hi dad." I said sadly.

He looked me up and down then frowned.

"How is Kat?" he asked letting go of my shoulders.

I couldn't help but shrug, Kat hasn't been speaking to me so I really had no answer for him.

However, I knew that that answer would not suffice, "She is upset, I can tell that much."

"Well of course, Bella and her were best friends first and then mother and daughter second."

I nodded; sometimes that was not a good thing. Especially when it had come to Bella overriding me with certain decisions that were only meant to better our daughter's life. Still I did not want to think of that right now, I shook it from my thoughts and then went on talking to my family.

I looked at my watch; it was time for me to go home. The reception was over long ago but I still had not been able to find myself ready to leave. I rose from my seat near Bella's grave and placed a hand on her tombstone. The cold stone even gave me a chill. I let a few tears roll down my face but then it came to the point that I could not stop myself from sobbing and falling to my knees begging God to make it not true.

After a couple minutes I was able to pull myself together and leave. I blew a kiss to her grave and said my final good bye.

"Good-bye Bella my love, I will never forget you and I will never love another like you."

Emmett had brought back my car and although I would usually yell at him for stealing my keys and taking the car without my consent I did not care. It was probably because of how emotionally exhausted I was and the fact that I would soon have to deal with Kat's attitude did not help.

I pulled in front of the house and slammed the car door rather roughly. I went inside and could hear the shower running along with the sound of it hitting the floor. Something was not right. I through my jacket on the couch and ran into the bathroom.

"KATHLEEN!"

There she was passed out in the tub with the shower pouring onto her head. I quickly turned the water off and tried to move her off the drain.

"Damn it!"

The water was hot enough to boil and egg! Still I had to get her out of the tub. I pulled her up into my arms and rushed her from the room. This was not good; her breathing was next to nothing. I wrapped her in a towel and laid her in my bed placing a fan next to her. I turned it on; I needed to cool her body off. God, she was probably going to suffer greatly when the sores revealed themselves.

I grabbed the phone next to my bed and called Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Dad…I need your help, now!" I could hear the urgency in my own voice.

"Edward…what's wrong?"

"It's Kathleen, please she is unconscious and burned badly."

I could hear his sharp intake of breath and then he responded with,

"I'll be right there Edward, make sure you keep her body cool."

"Thanks…see you in a couple minutes."

I looked back at Kat who was now shivering. My dear child…I cannot lose you too.

* * *

_**So what did you all think? I am not too fond myself of writing in first person but that is they way the original book is written so I thought it would be best if I at least followed her set writing style. Anyway please READ and REVIEW!!**_


	2. Awake

**_Hey everyone this is my first Twilight Fanfiction...I have only just started reading them but because it is such a good novel that everyone loves I could not resist putting my personal touch in it. Rest assure that there are absolutely no spoilers because I have not myself even finished the first one, but as I said before I could not resist! Anyway please Read and Review!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Edwards POV_**

Carlisle had wasted no time getting here and for that I was extremely grateful, he came in and found that Kathleen had second degree burns all over her body. Luckily because she was half vampire they would heal in twenty four hours and the scars would be gone, however because she was only half Kathleen would have to deal with the pain for twenty four hours.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"There is really nothing anyone can do, I applied a balm to ease the pain and soothe the burn but when she wakes up she will most likely go into shock from the pain."

"Couldn't that kill her?!" I asked feeling grief and regret wash over me.

Why hadn't I been the one to take her home? Why didn't I see that she was so upset? I should have known that Kat would do something so reckless.

"It could, but you have a doctor here so she should be fine. Don't worry Edward, she's my grand daughter, do you honestly think that I would allow her life to be in danger?"

I didn't answer because I knew Carlisle was right, he adored Kathleen. I sat next to her bed and watched her skin become raw and wet looking. I wanted to take her hand and hold it but because that would probably cause her pain I had to refrain from doing so.

I sighed, my little girl was practically burnt to death and I should have come to her aid sooner. Bella was probably turning in her grave at this very moment. Another sigh, on my part, was heard across the room, we could not even dress Kathleen, afraid that she would wake up while we did so and cause her to go into shock sooner then she had to be, all we could really do was place a sheet over her blistered body. It wasn't heavy so it would not cause her pain but it would also allow her to conserve some type of heat.

She was so still, as if in sleep she knew not to move because it would cause her distress. I wanted to pull her into my arms like I used to and kiss the booboo. I wanted her to be that little bubbly daddy's girl she used to be.

_Kathleen ran to me tears spilling from her eyes, her wails tore at my heart and I stopped dead in my tracks._

_"What's the matter Kat?" I asked picking her up._

_ She made no answer and buried her face in my neck, continuing to sob and cry for no apparent reason. I sighed and walked over to the couch, sat down, and held her close to me. Sometimes Kathleen just chose to cry and get this kind of attention, it was very rare of course._

_I began to hum in her ear hoping that she would either pass out or tell me what was wrong. Her breaths began to come out in gasps which worried me. I pulled her away for a second and looked her up and down. She seemed fine, no broken bones or scratches. Her face showed no signs of her being ill in the slightest way. I placed my hand on her forehead to be sure but there was no extremely noticeable rise in temperature. I mean she was always warm to me but I could usually sense when she was ill._

_Kat's lip began to quiver more and I quickly allowed her to snuggle into me again. Whatever it was it had her really upset because she would not even look at me long enough to tell me. I would have to wait until she was calm before I found out the problem. Seeing as I was going to be in this position for quite some time I sat back on the couch and got comfortable, all while singing her a soft lullaby. _

_ After a while I found that Kat had indeed fallen asleep, I chuckled and carried her into my bedroom. _

_Still a daddy's girl._

_ I placed her on my side of the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, they had my scent on them so I knew she would not wake up once I left. _

_ Just as I was about to turn and leave I looked back at the tiny child in my bed. Something told me that was what she wanted, just for me to sing to her. I smiled and shook my head._

_"Good night little kitten." I said gently closing the door behind me._

I sat there feeling my blood boil and tears brim in my eyes. I quickly swiped at them when I saw that Emmett was coming inside.

"Eddie…I am-"

"Don't worry about it Emmett." I said coldly.

It was directed at him though, it wasn't meant to be really directed at anyone. I was just…just drained from the day's events.

"I should have come in with her." He said bowing his head in shame.

"Emmett, you would have had to leave at some point. Something tells me that this was inevitable."

He nodded still not brave enough to face me.

"I'm not mad at you Emmett…I'm just not…y'know."

He nodded in an understanding way but in the back of my mind I knew he had no idea. He patted my shoulder and then left the room.

The hours went by and it soon began to rain, Kathleen was still sleeping, and I was starting to get anxious. I did not want her to go unconscious and that's what was keeping me so alert. Despite the fact that I was a vampire I did sleep, Bella had convinced me to do so. She said that having the feeling that I was watching her all night long creeped her out and kept her from sleeping. After many nights of trying I finally was able to get into a routine of doing so.

"Edward?"

My head snapped to the side, it was Carlisle.

"Dad?" I asked, showing him that he had my attention.

"I just came to check on you, has she moved at all?" he asked looking her over.

I could only shake my head. It was too painful for me to say that she hadn't moved once and that my faith was diminishing and that I wanted to trade places with her. That would be a real mouthful to have to explain to Carlisle.

He looked at me and I knew that he was interpreting my gaze, which is how Carlisle works. He could look at me and tell exactly what was running laps in my head; it didn't take any magic or mythical miracle he just always knew.

"She will pull through Edward; you should not be in a rush for her to get to the state of going into shock. It is not a pretty site."

I bowed my head and put them in my hands, I was not going to break down in front Carlisle.

NO!

I refused to!

Then where were the tears coming from?

I swiped at them trying to get my eyes to stop, trying to control my emotions.

"Edward."

My head shot up and instantly I felt overwhelmed. Waterfalls began flowing down my face and my breathing became more constricted as I tried to stop.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned from it, unable to hold a stare with anyone.

"It is alright son…I know you are hurting."

His tone was so gentle that it made me feel worse, I was not worthy of hearing such a thing. I could have changed Bella and saved her! I could have come home with Kat and she would not be lying on my bed like an over cooked bird! All the things that I could have done to prevent such disasters went ignored!

"I know that the pain will probably never stop…but please remember that you still have a daughter…don't allow the grief to consume you so much that she no longer exists."

And with that Carlisle left the room, leaving me and Kathleen alone.

Another set of hours passed and I felt my exhaustion worsening…maybe I would just rest my eyes for a moment-

"Ohhh."

I shot out of my chair and approached the bed.

"Kat?" I whispered.

Please answer!

"Kat?" I repeated more slowly.

"Dad?" was the pain induced reply I got.

I laughed in joy, she was still conscious.

"You…you foolish child! Why would you do something like that?! Do you know how much you scared me?!"

She struggled to get a breath but did so and then said.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I just couldn't…" she stopped in midsentence.

I understood, the pain she was in was probably unbearable.

"Shh. We will talk later. Do you need anything?"

I looked at her and saw her try and sit up.

"No!" I said gently but stern enough that she knew it was not good for her.

"I think…I'm going to be…sick…" she said urgently.

Quickly I grabbed the waste bin next to the dresser and placed it under her head. She was swallowing hard and breathing heavily. Maybe Carlisle would have something for the pain; the pain was causing her nausea.

She continued to swallow in attempt to keep her food down. I stared at her with an intent look, nothing irked me more then when people refused to throw up and get it over with. She was just like her mother in that department, God, when Bella had morning sickness while she was pregnant it felt like the longest periods of my life. The woman was too stubborn to let her stomach have some relief. Eventually I would just get annoyed and end up pushing on her stomach to make her puke, but unfortunately since I could not touch Kat she lucked out.

My anger got the better at me causing me to snap at her.

"For goodness sake Kat, quit fighting it!"

I doubt she would listen but when her stomach lurched sending the contents of her stomach into the bucket I pulled her hair back.

"Dad." She gasped.

She reached for my hand but I shook my head.

"If I touch you it will only hurt more, your body wouldn't be able to handle such a drastic change in temperature."

She coughed something that sounded on the lines as 'I don't care' but I would not allow her to cause herself more damage. When I was sure she was done purging herself I let her hair go and attempted to help her back on the bed.

She suddenly began to break down in tears.

"No love, no tears." I said hushing her.

"I-I'm not dressed…" she sobbed.

I had completely forgotten that Kathleen had no clothes on, and I guess that would give her an appropriate reason to cry.

"I know, but we can't put clothes on you…it would hurt."

That was not the right thing to say I soon found when she began to cry harder.

"Honey please, you must calm down. I don't want you to go into shock or start convulsing."

DAMN IT…why would I say that!?

"DAD!" I yelled watching her breathing become faster in pace.

Carlisle came in, his hair was messy and his eyes looked rather red. Clearly he had been resting his eyes as well.

When I looked I noticed that he had a syringe in his hand, he had bargained for this. He walked gracefully over to Kathleen.

"I'm sorry Kat, but this isn't going to feel good at first."

I closed my eyes as he stuck it in her burnt flesh and heard her scream out in agony.

Oh God…please don't let her scream for long.

My prayer was answered because when I looked her breathing had settled and she was slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Keep her home from school tomorrow and make sure she keeps that sheet over her body, we don't want her to get and infection. If that were to happen-"

He broke off knowing that I did not want to imagine my child in such pain.

"She will be better in the morning?"

It was more of a plea then a question.

"Most likely, she is after all half vampires, but if there are any complications you can always bring her in to the hospital."

I nodded solemnly and stood stiff as stone as he hugged me good-bye.

The front closed and I looked back at Kathleen, tomorrow would be spent discussing this little stunt and what the Hell she was thinking! Yes, tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

_**There is the second chapter my lovelys!! I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am enjoying righting it. Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
**_


	3. Leaving

**_Hey everyone this is my first Twilight Fanfiction...I have only just started reading them but because it is such a good novel that everyone loves I could not resist putting my personal touch in it. Rest assure that there are absolutely no spoilers because I have not myself even finished the first one, but as I said before I could not resist! Anyway please Read and Review!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Kathleen's POV_**

Light, there was a bright light attacking my retnas. I wiped at my eye lids and found that it was merely the sun leaking into the room covering me in its annoying spot light. I shivered and looked around me, I was naked!

I sat up and looked around; I was in dad's room. At first I did not remember why but then it all came flooding back. I went over and took my mom's robe. It still smelled of her, God, I wish she would just leave me the Hell alone!

I walked out of the room and began looking for dad. He was sitting on the couch reading a book. This was strange for him considering that he usually played his piano at this time of day. I walked to the couch and sat next to him, uncertain of what to say.

His eyes strayed from the novel and when they met my face he closed the book completely. Dad's eyes penetrated mine and made guilt wash over my whole body. His eyes weren't angry nor were they even the slightest sad, but they were showing disappointment.

"Dad-"

He shook his head at me and quickly I shut up.

"You almost killed yourself! Any more time under that hot water and you would have burnt yourself beyond recognition! What the Hell were you trying to prove!?"

I could feel my eyes well up with tears and my throat was so tight that I could only squeak with grief.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WOULD HAVE DONE TO ME IF I HAD LOST YOU?!" his eyes began to glitter strangely.

Please don't let him cry, my heart would break if I saw him weep

"Don't you ever do something so foolish again! When I saw you in that tub my heart wanted to crumble inside of me! Do you understand?!"

I nodded feeling a lose tear slide down my face…then another, and another, and then more beyond my control.

I felt Dad's arms wrap around me and hold me close. I buried my face in his neck and sobbed. I sobbed for my mother and the pain I had put him through.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" I cried unable to say anything else.

He rubbed circles in my back and begun humming softly in my ear. It was mom's lullaby which only made me want to cry harder.

"I-I miss her…I want her…home!" I sobbed.

He squeezed me tighter and nodded.

"I know love…I know you want her to come home and be with us…but…but she is happy where she is."

"But…but why?" I begged.

I felt dad's shoulders shrug, he had no answer for me, no one did.

I cried for what felt like forever until dad pulled away and wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"I want you to promise that you will never EVER do something so idiotic again!"

I bit my lip and nodded vigorously.

"Good, now we need to talk. I want you to tell me how you feel."

I gave him a look of sheer stupidity. I just cried all over the man, I mean wouldn't he have been able to figure out that I was sad?

"I want to know _exactly_ what you are feeling."

I shrugged my shoulders unknowing of what to say.

"I don't know."

He wouldn't take that as an answer; see like my mother, dad could not read my thoughts either. He could if he wanted to endure the pain after word. He said that when I was little he tried and I knocked him straight out of my head.

"You must if you didn't than you just boiled your body for the heck of it."

I sighed.

"The pain distracted me." I said truthfully.

"What did it distract you from?"

I didn't want to answer, I shook my head with my eyes feeling wet again.

"Did it make you forget Bella?" he asked sadly.

I nodded somewhat painfully.

"Are you mad at me for not changing her?"

I turned on him with a cutting stare, how he could ask such a stupid question was beyond me. Still when I was home I didn't want to even look or be touched by him. I wasn't mad at dad…I was livid.

"No…I…was…I'm okay now."

"No you are not okay as you say!" he spat.

My eyes became hot and I turned at him anger evident in my stare.

"What do you want me to say?! That I hate you for not changing mom?! Is that what you freaking want?!"

He didn't answer me and suddenly hot salty tears streamed down my cheeks.

"It would be the truth!" he yelled.

I stood up from the couch and ran out leaving him to sit there alone; I slammed my bedroom door shut and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Carlisle's number as fast as I could and waited for his voice to come over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?" I couldn't really call him Grandpa considering he was about twenty-seven. When I was small I called him grandpa but that was back when it was cute and no one questioned my intelligence. If I did so now it would most likely raise some very complicated questions.

"Kathleen? What is it darling?"

"Can I stay with you and Esme tonight?"

I could hear Carlisle's hesitant intake of breath.

"Why?"

"I just need to get away…can I stay with you?"

There was another sigh and then he said, "I'll come by and pick you up in about twenty minutes…be ready."

I sighed relieved and said, "Okay."

"Alright, then I'll see you soon."

I heard the distant click of him hanging up the phone and hung up as well. More tears came to my eyes, I didn't know how dad was going to handle this but I did know that I couldn't stay with him much longer. I needed to get away, not forever of course, I may be upset but I could never stop loving my father.

I pulled my travelers bag out from under my bed and began filling it with my clothes. I wasn't sure how long I would be staying with Carlisle but I packed enough clothes just in case I decided not to come back any time soon. Just as I was about to put my make up bag in the large suit case dad came in. I stopped uncertain of what to say, he looked at me with a cold glare.

I stared back frozen and unable to look him in those warm topaz eyes. I dared to take a quick glance at his face and what I saw horrified me. My dad, the strongest man I knew, had tears in his eyes. I looked down feeling so horrible, never once in my entire life had I seen him cry…never once in my life had I wanted to. Warm wet tears streamed down my face as well, it was too much…it was way too much.

I continued to put my clothes into the bag only stopping when he spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" he choked out.

I bit my lip and pushed past him with my bag. I couldn't come up with an answer, I had one but it was far too painful for me to say.

"Kat! Please!" he begged.

I looked at the clock, I should have asked Carlisle to rush. I put my bag near the door and turned back to see that my father had went to his bedroom.

SLAM!!

I jumped…at least I didn't have to endure the painful sight of watching my own father cry.

* * *

_**There is the Third chapter my lovelys!! I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am enjoying righting it. Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
**_


End file.
